1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an optical disc drive, and more particularly to a noise reducing optical disc drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
In response to the explosive growth in the volume of information, most multi-media products are issued in the form of optical discs. In recent years, consumptive optical discs also experience a stable increase. Nowadays, almost every computer has an optical disc drive. Optical disc drives indeed play a very important role in terms of multi-media products.
An optical disc drive uses an optical pick-up head to retrieve an optical disc which is carried by a tray to be loaded into the optical disc drive and rotates therein. A high level optical disc drive is normally capable of driving the optical disc to rotate at a rotation rate over 10,000 rpm. Since the optical disc rotates at a high speed, a strong airflow is generated at the vicinity of the rotating optical disc.
Such a strong airflow would easily cause the tray carrying the optical disc to vibrate, hence causing the optical disc to wobble and eventually resulting in an unstable wind shear. The wind shear would further intensify the vibration of the optical disc, generate noise due to the high speed rotation of the optical disc, and make it even more difficult for the optical pick-up head to retrieve the optical disc.
Referring to FIG. 1, a diagram of a conventional optical disc drive is shown. The optical disc drive 100 includes a base 102, a lower cover 104, an upper cover 106, a face panel 108, a door panel 110, a tray body 112 and an acoustic component 114.
The door panel 110 and the tray body 112 are coupled and assembled to form a tray. The base 102, the lower cover 104, the upper cover 106 and the face panel 108 are coupled and assembled together to form an optical disc drive body. The tray is capable of entering and leaving the optical disc drive body to be disposed on the optical disc drive body. The tray for carrying optical disc 116 loads the optical disc 116 into the optical disc drive body for the optical disc drive body to retrieve.
As shown in the above diagram, in order to reduce the noise generated by the optical disc drive 100 due to the high speed rotation of the optical disc 116, an acoustic component 114 is attached to the lower cover 104 of the optical disc drive body to reduce the noise of the conventional optical disc drive 100.
Normally, the conventional optical disc drive 100 uses high polymer foaming material as the material for the acoustic component 114. The high polymer foaming material can be rubber foaming material or PU foaming material.
Since an additional acoustic component 114 needs to be attached to the conventional optical disc drive 100 to reduce the noise generated by the optical disc drive 100 due to the high speed rotation of the optical disc 116, the material cost, assembling cost and structural complexity of the acoustic component 114 would inevitably increase.